Bury the Castle Chapter 1
by Nikey161
Summary: The world of Hollow Bastien is home to the most amazing people in the universe. Considering they have wings. But a fuw where ether born with out wigs or where riped out.Theyre treated like crap, and they want revenge. This is a S


Bury the Castle (Capter 1)

The world of Hollow Bastien is home to the most amazing people in the universe. Considering they have wings. But a fuw where ether born with out wigs or where riped out. Ones with out wigs are treated like slaves, but they want to fight back. This is a Sora/OC Story.

If you haven't notested from the title, I'm basing this FanFic off of Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or KH characters or Song. I Do own my OCs and story plot.

On with the Story!

Patin's POV-

I sat on the chair in our small dining room looking at a bright yellow sticky note that had been left for everyone to see.

Bury the Castle

-Ron

It made no seance. How is burying a castle going to help anything? I ran my thin fingers throw my thick dark blood locks. A door slammed down the hall way. Reacting quickly, I jumped out of the chair, sticking the note back on the table.

Robin is a complete Bitch, just like a Royal. She marches around like she owns all of us. But her and Ron where 'mates' so it gave her the authority to do what she liked. Her Blond hair curled over her scad back, she was skinny like the rest of us. To be caught next to her after one of her hissy fits was really bad, no mater how strong you are.

I stood behind the long doubled draping curtain of our small home. You see we have no wings. With no wigs it gives rights to anyone to treat us like shit. Not having wigs means you have no powers. The more galores the wings the high you rank. At the bottom is us of cores (right next to the pixies). At the top where the Royals, with there big beautiful feathered angel wings. I have never see one in my all my life.

I found my way to the couch and sat with my knees under my chin. Robin march around in a rip (and to low to begin with) tub top with the with long light blue jeans. She turned her head to glare with her dark silver eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She spat.

I just role my eyes. The room was darkly lit, a sudden light admired as Robin opened the nearly empty fridge. My stomach rumbled at the sight of food. Being a fugitive meant you had to steal your food. On our last grocery trip the She witch tripped the security alarm. We didn't have much and we couldn't go back in to the town with our faces all over the cameras.

Ron walked in from the shower and walked up to Robin in embellished her in a kiss.

"Get a room." I said picking my self up off the couch.

They stopped and He turned to me.

"You want your ass out of here? You would be die if it want for me so shut up and get the others. Where going out." He said, looking at his own sticky note that he had playfully stuck to the now giggly she witch.

Sora's POV-

I let my wing stretch. Soaking up all the moon light that it could offer. I sat and watch the small man made water fall that was located in the middle of my family's large oasis. Nights when i cant sleep i take flight from my chamber to the sky and land here to lison to the water. The night was at a whisper. Something shimmering caught my eye. I turned to see a silver butterfly.

"Hey little guy." I out stretched my hand to let it crawl on to my finger tip.

It started to lick (i don't know and or smell) where i had cut myself on a thorn bush while landing.

"Hey there, don't do that." he moved with his other hand but it started to cral off my finger and into the air again.

I couldn't help but smile. Suddinly my vision was gone. In panic i spred my wings nocking what ever over. I still couldnt see but something grabed my arms fighting to get them behide my back. I started to yell. But something fowl was suved in to my exposed mouth. I flayled my wings every where trying to make it stop.

"Padin!" A older guys voice shouted.

I felt somthing rap around one of my wings, forsing it back into my body. Pain shout throw my spin, and shoulder blads. The other one was being forsted in too. The pain is to much. The last think i hurd was a wisper.

"Sorry Royle" the light girls voice rang in my head.


End file.
